


Out of the Dark

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Minor Violence, Space Wives, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: The Doctor has been trapped in prison by the Judoon for months- will someone save her?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	1. Contact

The Doctor stared at the wall. She had no idea how long she been here- only blackness and stars lay outside her window, so there were no suns or moons to mark the days. It must have been a long time though, because her hair was now past her shoulders in its matted locks. When the Judoon had kidnapped her and put her here, the Doctor had held out hope. Her fam would find away. They would realise that she had escaped like she always did, and now needed her help. After Yaz had been so desperate to help her, the Doctor was sure that she would find a way. 

But too much time had passed.

Her fam thought she was dead, and even if they didn't, how could they even hope to find her? There was the distant hope of Jack since he was on the run from the Judoon, but that had gone too.

The Doctor was alone. Really alone.

The Doctor hadn't been _truly_ alone for centuries. After Clara had... gone, the Doctor had been alone for a while, but he'd had their TARDIS there to comfort him. The TARDIS had taken him to miraculous worlds to take his mind off the feeling that he'd lost something more important than life. It had been the same after he lost Donna. Wandering on his own, but always with his trusty TARDIS there to look after him.

But now the Doctor didn't have her TARDIS. She only had herself and the crushing silence of the dank room. She had always hated silence. She was always talking to herself to fill that silence, and the TARDIS engines had a hum that only she could hear, its heartbeat reminding the Doctor that their immortal lives were linked. But the Doctor couldn't hear that heartbeat because her TARDIS was stuck on Gallifrey, in the graveyard of the Time Lords. And the Doctor had stopped talking to herself. Hers was the last voice she wanted to hear. All it did was remind her of the timeless child, of all the lies she had been told about who she was, about all the terrible things she had done over her long, long life.

That was the things about Time Lords. Or whatever she was. The immortals should never be left alone with their thoughts. Davros had been right all those years ago- the Doctor had been running for all their lives, never looking back, because they dare not.

She didn't just regret the things she had done, but the things she hadn't. Why did she never go and visit the people she left behind? She could have visited Amy and Rory anytime in the 20th century, tracked them down to see if they were happy. But they would have asked how their daughter was, so the Doctor didn't.

Her beloved Sarah Jane. She had received an invitation to the funeral from K-9 and Mr Smith, but she hadn't gone. She couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye. But she couldn't go back in time to see her. It would be like taking a ghost to see the stars, and the Doctor couldn't bear it.

She could have looked in on Wilf and Donna. Donna would have no idea who she was, and right now, the Doctor wished she was here. Her lovely Donna never failed to make her smile. So full of life and fire, no matter what life threw at her.But she had had to take all that away, and her best friend staring right through her was too painful for the Doctor. She could have gone to see Martha and Mickey. She loved Martha so much, but she had treated her terribly. All that time making her feel less than, always comparing her to Rose. And she had never been particularly kind to Mickey either, so the guilt kept her away. Plus she would have to explain what had happened to Donna, and that thought flooded her with more shame.

Clara and Bill- she couldn't see them without going back on her timestream, but thinking of them just made her want to cry. Her wonderful Clara died because she wanted so much to be like the Doctor. Thousands of Clara's scattered across her lives and she had barely noticed them. And then there was Bill- that amazing woman who always held her to a better standard. Travelling with Bill had been magical, and the Doctor's ego and her need to save the Master's soul had gotten her killed.

The Doctor supposed this is what prison was for. To make you reflect on your crimes. And so she did.

She had cried. She had screamed in rage, howled out of her window at the stars she longed to escape to. She had even prayed- in the third body she could remember, she had favoured Buddhism. When that hadn't worked, she prayed to all the gods of the universe to free her. 

So now she just sat, staring at the wall waiting for this body to expire and the next one take its place, while she wallowed in guilt and pain.

She was staring at the stars when she heard it. Someone had once told her that that sound brought hope to all those who heard it, and she had never believed that more than she did right now. 

The Doctor heard blasts outside her cell, and Judoon shouting orders until it went silent. Her cell door was blown open, and the Doctor slammed her eyes shut as the light burned her eyes after months in the dark.

'Hello Sweetie.' 


	2. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River begins rescuing her wife.

'Come on, we have to go!' River grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled her up. She wobbled as she stood, still not able to bring herself to open her eyes.

'The TARDIS is at the end of the corridor. But we have to go now- I really don't fancy using the hallucinogenic lipstick on horny over there' River grinned, but the Doctor just swayed, confused. Realising she wasn't getting anywhere, River kicked off her heels and scooped the Doctor up into her arms. She barely weighed anything.

Putting her worry aside, she ran towards the TARDIS blaster in hand and the Doctor draped over her arms. Mercifully, River's tricks managed to keep the Judoon occupied enough long enough for her to get them in the door. 

'I'm sorry, my loves' River said, staring at her favourite red heels left behind in the Doctor's cell as Judoon began to swarm, ordering her to surrender.

'See ya, boys!' she shouted, kicking the door shut behind her. 

_You took your time_ the TARDIS grumbled at River.

'Oh, hush! I've got her, in just about one piece. And this is all your fault, letting those thugs in! Where's the med-bay now?' River shifted the Doctor in her arms, looking at the small woman's gaunt face. 

_Down the hall, third left, fourth right and back two steps. Where Amy's room used to be._ The TARDIS was clearly worried, with its large crystals flitting anxiously between yellow, blue and purple hues. Moving quickly, River carried the Doctor to the med-bay, still not quite believing that this woman her wife. It wasn't that she was a woman- frankly, River had been dreaming of the day her spouse would regenerate into a woman. Think of all the fun! No, it was that she had never seen the Doctor look so frail, so _mortal_ before.

River ran checks over a sleeping Doctor in the med-bay and found she was suffering with mild starvation and dehydration. She gently stroked the Doctor's hair, staring down sadly at her. She still couldn't believe that she was actually seeing her.

She had thought that she wouldn't see the Doctor again after Darilium, at least not like this. But she had gone to borrow the TARDIS, tracking it down to Gallifrey. She hadn't been able to resist having a poke around the Doctor's home planet. After all, it was hers too in a way. And she had spent so many nights laying in bed with the Doctor as he told her about the burnt orange skies, the beautiful spires and the mysteries of his people. Instead she found ruins, with no signs of life.She'd no sooner stepped in the TARDIS than a hologram appeared, showing a short blonde woman being surrounded by Judoon and then disappearing from the control room.

_It's the Doctor. She needs your help._

River had been at the prison within minutes.

'River?'

River jolted, rushing to the Doctor's side with a gentle smile.

'Hello sweetie. In trouble again?'

'You know me,' she chuckled faintly. River had to lean in to hear her, the Doctor's voice was so thin. 'How did you find me?'

'The TARDIS showed me what happened. You must stop leaving the shields down dear'

'I know. How long was I- ?' 

'I'm not sure. The TARDIS thinks twelve to eighteen months. You know what she's like on landings' the lights in the med-bay flickered, admonishing River. 'Ok, sorry darling! What do you need, Doctor?' 

'I need to... wash my hair, I think' the Doctor mumbled with the matted strands dangling in front of her face.

'Absolutely. Come on, my love.' River helped the Doctor off the cot and half carried her down to their old joint suit. No matter what the TARDIS looked like, she always kept their room the same, in the exact same spot. She knew that the Doctor only slept in there when she was River, on the rare occasion they stayed still long enough to relax. As she opened the door to their bathroom, she found that the TARDIS had already drawn a bath. Sitting the Doctor on the toilet, River gently peeled away her filthy clothes. She smiled at the yellow braces, remembering the tweed and bow ties favoured by the first Doctor she had met all those years ago. Next she lifted the Doctor's t-shirt and undershirt up at once, leaving her naked from the waist up, with ribs poking through her pale skin. The Doctor covered herself with her arms, but River gently kissed her cheek in reassurance before undoing her boots. Finally, she eased the ridiculous trousers and question mark underwear to the ground and led the Doctor to the large bathtub.

'Will you get in with me?' the Doctor asked quietly.

'I thought you'd never ask' River quickly undressed and helped the Doctor step into the tub. She hissed at the heat at first, reluctant to sit. After a moment, she adjusted to the temperature and sat slowly, drawing her knees up to her chest. Not sure what the Doctor was comfortable with, River sat across from her in the bath, only for the Doctor to turn around and rest her back against River's chest. 

'I'm just going to wet your hair. Is that ok?' the Doctor nodded, almost imperceptibly. Picking up a small jug, she poured water over the Doctor's head, gently stroking her hair while being careful of the knots. She repeated this a few times before squeezing a measure of shampooing into her hands. The Doctor tensed at first, but as River began to work up a lather and massage her scalp, she relaxed into her touch. After rinsing the shampoo out, River repeated the process with a lot of conditioner, gently teasing out what tangles she could.

'I think I'm going to have to cut your hair. Some of the ends are too tangled, sweetie.'

''Kay. I don't like it long anyways. Gets in the way when you're running' River smiled at this- the Doctor never changed that much. She washed the grime off of the Doctor's skin, pressing gentle kisses on her hands and head. When she was finally clean, the bath water was black.

Finding their new _Mrs &Mrs _bathrobes courtesy of the TARDIS, River wrapped the Doctor up in the fluffy garment and led her to their bed. 

'I'm glad it was you, River. I've missed you.'

'Me too. And it's nice to meet you again Doctor- I love the suit!' The Doctor smiled despite herself and lay next to her wife. As she curled into River's warm body, finally realising that she was home, she began to cry.

River held her tightly all night as she cried, until she finally fell asleep, exhausted. 


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a proposition

The Doctor sat cross-legged on the chair, contentedly munching on a custard cream.

'I think it's going to have to be shorter than we thought, love. No amount of conditioner will get these knots out' River sighed, trying to extricate the comb that had once again got trapped in the Doctor's hair.

'S'Fine. Never really been attached to hair. Now, if I'd been ginger, you wouldn't get within a hundred miles of me.'

Chuckling, River gathered up the Doctor's hair and began cutting in chunks. Once she had cut the knots out, she ran the comb through the Doctor's hair that now grazed her shoulders, while the Doctor stared down at the clumps of hair. Her head felt lighter, as if River was cutting away the past year and leaving her light enough to float through the stars again.

'Will you travel with me, River?' The Doctor asked suddenly as River stopped still, silent.

'Of course, my love. Anytime, anyplace. Just not forever, ok?' Shocking her, the Doctor spun around and kissed her deeply.

'Thank you, sweetie' she whispered against River's lips, turning back around just as suddenly, leaving her wife in a rare stunned silence. Returning to her task, she began humming old earth songs she used to listen to growing up with Amy and Rory while the Doctor continued demolishing her plate of custard creams. It had been days of crying and comforting and nightmares since they escaped the Judoon prison, but the Doctor was beginning to feel like herself again. Not that she knew who 'herself' was anymore, but she pushed that thought aside.

Just like she put aside all thoughts of Gallifrey. 

River had tried to ask what had happened, but the Doctor just shut her down. She was going to ignore for as long as she could and take her wife to see the stars. The Doctor back in the TARDIS with River Song. That's exactly what she needed.

'Do you have a hair dryer?' 

'Yeah, there's one in Yaz's room' the Doctor replied without thinking, until River turned her around with a smirk.

'Who is Yaz? Have you replaced with another one of your pretty young earth girls?' The Doctor actually blushed at this as River just laughed.

'No! She is- was- one of my companions I had with me-'

'One of?'

'There were three of them.' she mumbled

'Three! I have repeatedly asked you to let us have three companions for the evening and you always said no! Now I see why!' The Doctor buried her face in her hands as River teased her, feeling like a teenager caught with dirty magazines rather than the two-thousand year old being that she actually was.

'It's still outrageously easy to wind you up, sweetie. Where is your harem now?' The Doctor rolled her eyes at this.

'I sent them home in a spare TARDIS. They should be fine' 

'Hold on- you sent a bunch of humans in a random TARDIS and you _assume_ they're fine? Don't you think we should check?'

'I set it myself- I know how to programme a TARDIS!' 

'Darling, you can barely drive this TARDIS when you're in it. I know you don't want to talk about whatever happened on Gallifrey and that's ok. But we have to check that your friends are ok.' River knelt so that she was face to face with the Doctor holding her hands.

'Fine. We'll go and check on them tomorrow'


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor catches up with part of her fam

River stood behind the Doctor, lowering the helmet onto her head.

'Telepathic circuit is the easiest way to track them if they got lost. You know the drill, sweetie,' River leaned into so her, her breath warm on the Doctor's ear. 'No dirty thoughts' she whispered with a smirk.

The Doctor blushed furiously as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Nudging her wife away, the Doctor thought about the last time she saw her friends, the same image flashing into her mind. Yaz with tears in her eyes, the Doctor pulling her arm from Yaz' grip, the burning on her neck as she felt her staring at her as she left. Suddenly, the engines whirred to life, the central column rising up and down. River gently took her hand as they waited quietly to land, the Doctor terrified of where they would end up. Just as suddenly as they had started, the engines stopped. River went to the door, looking through the window while the Doctor stayed rooted to the spot.

'Definitely Earth. Though it seems very quiet' Reluctantly, the Doctor walked to the door, her palms sweating in her pockets. The Doctor recognised the block of flats that Yaz lived in and led River to her house. It was late in the day, the sun beginning to set, while the streets were eerily quiet. She couldn't decide what was the scarier thought- finding out that something had happened to her friends, or having to tell them what she had been through. At least she had River there to help explain. When they finally reached Yaz' flat, the Doctor stared at it for a moment before raising her hand to knock. She was stopped by a noise behind her.

'Doctor?' Yaz whispered, before running up to her, pulling her into a fierce hug. 'Thank God!' she clung to her, crying, while the Doctor remained frozen. She eventually released her, looking at her in wonder.

'I thought you were dead. It's been months- come in' Yaz barely took a breath as she took the Doctor' hand and began leading her to the house, before hearing a little 'ahem'. She suddenly noticed a woman with wild curls smirking behind the Doctor, as the Doctor looked sheepish.

'Um, River meet Yaz. Yasmin Khan- Sheffield's finest. Yaz this is River Song. My... wife.' She explained awkwardly, mumbling the final word, as Yaz tried, and failed, to hide her shock. She opened the door, and let the Doctor and _her wife_ into her flat, and put the kettle on. Eventually, the three of them were sat down, with River and the Doctor on the sofa together. 

'Are Graham and Ryan OK?' the Doctor asked.

'They're fine. Graham's still shielding though, so I've not seen them for a bit.' Yaz replied, nursing her coffee.

'He's what?'

'Shielding. Because of Covid.' Yaz looked confused for a second, before realising that the Doctor didn't know what had happened on Earth. 'Doctor, nearly the whole planet is in quarantine. The UK went into national lock-down about two months ago.' 

'2020?' River asked suddenly, surprising both Yaz and her wife, but Yaz nodded. 'I'm an archaeologist. I've studied this year a lot- are you coping?' 

'Yeah, I guess. It's been lonely- my sister's self-isolating with her boyfriend, and my Dad's essential so he's staying with mum at the hotel she works at so he doesn't expose anyone. I only see people to give them fines for breaking lock-down rules, which means I just get screamed at really. But I'm fine- what happened after I last saw you, Doctor?' Yaz sounded so sad to the Doctor, who kept on fighting waves of guilt and nausea. She'd sent her friends, and a cancer survivor, into a plague. She vaguely remembered the history of this year, but never came to see it in person. It always seemed too depressing, and yet she had condemned her friends to it. 

'I got away from the Master. I got to the TARDIS, and I was going to find you. But then the Judoon...' she trailed off, silently pleading with her wife, who took her hand.

'The Judoon got onto the TARDIS before she could take off. They imprisoned her without trial, in total isolation for about a year- to eighteen months. We're still not really sure how long it was. We would have come to see you sooner, but things have been pretty tough, as I'm sure you understand.' River explained as the Doctor squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, desperately trying to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Putting her drink on the coffee table, Yaz knelt in front of the Doctor, tilting her head up so they looked each other in the eye.

'I'm so sorry that happened to you, Doctor. I'm just glad you were able to get away, safe and sound' she suddenly hugged the Doctor again as River smiled.

'Shall we zoom Graham and Ryan? They've really missed you.' The Doctor smiled as Yaz retrieved her laptop. They talked to Graham and Ryan for an hour, eventually laughing and joking with each other. Poor Graham had nearly choked on his tea when River introduced herself as the Doctor's wife, saying that he hadn't even realised that she was gay. River couldn't help but notice that Yaz went bright red at this comment and smiled knowingly at an oblivious Doctor. 

It was pitch black when the Doctor and River finally left. They had tried to convince Yaz to come travelling with them, but she had refused, saying that she needed to stay until the crisis on Earth was over. They agreed that she would text the Doctor when she thought it was time, and then the fam would fly off again. The Doctor seemed happier as they got into the TARDIS, calmer for seeing her friends. 

'She totally fancies you!' River teased as they got ready for bed that night, exhausted.

'No she doesn't.' 

'Yes she does- and you can never tell. My poor mother was throwing herself at you and you never even noticed!' River laughed as she pulled the Doctor into her arms.

'What?! She told you!' The Doctor choked out, burying her face into the crook of River's shoulder.

'Oh yes. She also told me some of the positively _filthy_ fantasies she had about you before she married Rory. The things you do to these poor Earth girls, Casanova.' 

'Well, there's only one woman for me' the Doctor said, with a shy smile.

'We both know that isn't true, but it's good enough for me' River smiled, kissing the Doctor and switching the light off. 


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River are woken up by an unexpected guest

The Doctor curled into River's warmth, her skin tingling where it met hers. She had awoken with a smile, but had a sudden feeling of dread. She tried to push this away, taking comfort and pleasure from waking up with her naked wife in bed with her. This was the closest to domesticity the Doctor had ever had, and she loved it.

'Well, now, this is exciting.' The Doctor and River bolted upright to find a smirking woman at the end of their bed.

'I had planned on nicking the TARDIS and paying a visit to old eyebrows, but this is much more fun,' Missy sat on the end of their bed, twirling her sonic umbrella in her hand, before reaching out her hand to River. 'A pleasure, Doctor Song. I've been looking forward to meeting you. Though I do have to question how someone who gets in quite as much... _mischief_ as you ended up with such a bore.' 

River defiantly sat there refusing her hand. With her wild curls tumbling around her face and her naked chest bared, she looked like some kind of ancient Celtic warrior. The Doctor, meanwhile, was frozen, staring at Missy in terror and fury. Until Missy went to stand.

The Doctor leapt from the bed, screaming, and pounced on Missy. River looked on in horror at her wife as she clawed at Missy, grabbed at her hair and screamed obscenities at her. Even Missy seemed taken aback by a naked, seemingly feral, Doctor attacking her.

'You killed them all! You're a monster! Why did you do it?!' The Doctor screamed at Missy, tears streaming down her face as River dragged her away. Her chest was heaving as she struggled to breathe, as she curled into a ball on the floor, cold, afraid and ashamed. Stunned silence echoed through the room, broken only the Doctor's heaving sobs. Missy was examining the deep scratches left by the Doctor when River rounded on her with a blaster.

'What the fuck did you do to my wife?' she demanded, pressing the blaster to Missy's forehead.

'Nothing, I swear. At least not yet. I've never met this Doctor- I mean I had a bit of fun, tried to get him to kill Clara on Skaro, but that's business as usual for us. Whatever I did- or will do- it has nothing to do with me. Though I certainly look forward to-' she was cut off by River slapping her. River knelt down so that she was nose to nose with Missy.

'Get out of this TARDIS. If I ever find out that you've so much as breathed in her direction I will make you wish that you could die' River said menacingly, training her blaster on Missy who tried to look cocky as she backed out of their room. _She's gone_ the TARDIS reassured River as she turned back to her wife, who was still sobbing on the floor. 

'It's okay. She's gone now. I'm here- no-one's going to hurt you' she whispered as she held the Doctor tightly. 

'But I think we need to talk about what happened on Gallifrey.' 


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tells River the truth about Gallifrey and the Timeless Child

The Doctor looked like a child, wrapped up in a duvet on the bed, clutching the hot chocolate that River had made her. Her hair was still wild after her fight with Missy, her eyes red and puffy. River mirrored the Doctor, sitting opposite her with a mug of coffee (with a shot of brandy that she wouldn't mention to her wife.) 

'I think you'll feel better once you tell someone, love' River said softly with a kind smile. The Doctor nodded but wouldn't look her wife in the eye.

'I was on earth with Yaz, Graham and Ryan. There were some Judoon invading, so we went to sort it out. While I was there, I met a woman named Ruth. She seemed like she was human, but the Judoon were after her. And then we started to realise that there was _something_ about her. Or I did. The others ended up with Jack Harkness.'

'Should have known he was involved. He's trouble that one. It's why I like him' River smirked.

'I should have known you two would find each other at some point,' the Doctor chuckled. 'Anyway, we went to a lighthouse. While Ruth was inside, I found a TARDIS buried. The TARDIS. _My TARDIS._ And then Ruth told who she really was- _the Doctor_ ' River didn't say anything, simply looking confused.

'Except she wasn't me from the future. She was from my past, but I had no memory of her. I already knew that the Master had destroyed Gallifrey by the time I met her, so I didn't know what to do. There was no one in the universe who knew the answers.' The Doctor started crying as River rushed over to her side and held her tightly.

'Oh sweetie.' she whispered. Annoyed with herself, the Doctor swiped away her tears and took a deep breath. 

'Jack warned me that a lone cyberman would show up, and that I wasn't to give him what he wanted by any means. So of course, I ended up giving it to him-'

'Of course' River laughed.

'We ended up in the cyber wars, with the last of humanity fighting against the cyber army. The only escape for the humans was a portal, which I got them to. And then the Master came through it. The portal was to Gallifrey and he forced me to go with him.'

'He hooked me up to the Matrix and showed me about Ruth and the Timeless Child. _I_ am the Timeless Child. I wasn't born on Gallifrey- a woman called. Tecteun found and raised me. There was an accident, and I regenerated for the first time. So Tecteun set out to discover the secret of my regeneration and give it to the the people of Gallifrey. So she kept on experimenting and forcing me to regenerate. Eventually, she did it, and that's how the Time Lords and their legendary regeneration came about.'

'River, everything I thought I knew about myself is a lie. I'm not a Time Lord. And the Master killed all the others- converted them.' Tears streamed down the Doctor's face as she broke into heaving sobs, collapsing into River's arms.

They lay like that for what felt like hours- the Doctor finally releasing the weight of everything she had been holding in, her anger, pain and confusion while River gently stroked stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings. Finally, the Doctor stopped crying, taking deep breaths as River sat her up to face her.

'Now, Sweetie. I say this with all the love in the universe, but you really are an idiot.' 

'What?!' the Doctor pulled away, shocked as River just smiled.

'Firstly, if there was anyone in the universe you could talk to about this, it's me.' River raised her hand to stop the Doctor's interruption. 'And not because I'm you're wife, but because I was brain-washed as a child, had people I trust lie to me about who I was and struggle with regeneration. I'm not saying it's the same, I'm saying I can relate.' 

'But more importantly, you were never a Time Lord. And that had nothing to do with what planet you're from. You always hated the Time Lords, with all their pomp and ceremony and rules. It's why you ran away. The Time Lords didn't make you- the people you chose over your lifetimes did. I've been married to you for centuries, and you've never spoken about the likes of Rassilon except to say how much you hated him. Meanwhile, a day doesn't go by where you talk about your friends and family- Yaz, Graham, Ryan, Amy and Rory. Going all the way back to Ian and Barbra.'

'You were never a Time Lord and that is a good thing. You're better than that. _You're the Doctor._ Never cruel, never cowardly-'

'-never give up, never give in.' River was like the stars and the Doctor couldn't stop staring, full of love and awe. With a big smile, she took her wife's face in her hands and kissed her fiercely.

'River Song, you are magnificent.' 


End file.
